<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My cheeky Sub by Queenslittlesister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862262">My cheeky Sub</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister'>Queenslittlesister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blanky - Freeform, Blindfolds, Bondage, Diapers, Dom Brian May, Dom John Deacon, Dom Roger Taylor, Dom/sub, Feather Dusters, Feather Play, Freddie is a little too!, Freddie is adopted by Drew and rick, Freddie is ticklish!, Heavy BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Omorashi, Pacifiers, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking, Sub!Freddie mercury, Switch!Roger taylor, Switch"!John dEacon, Tickles, Ticklish Freddie Mercury, Wetting, daddy!Brian, feathers - Freeform, heavy dom/sub, paddles, the nightshift - Freeform, the nightshift cast, tickle punishment, tickle slave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:07:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie is a sub for his doms/daddys.</p><p>Changed my username!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drew Alister/Rick Lincoln, John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, Jordan Alexander/Scott Clemmens, Jordan Alexander/T. C. Callahan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>NOT FINISHED!</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>  </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>1978,Monday</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>  </em> </span>
</p><p>Freddie Mercury is a 31 year old Sub and Little,his doms make him wear a collar around his neck and cuffs around his wrists most of the day if he's naughty.Like today,Freddie had been naughty,arguing with Brian,his main dom over a song,Freddie walked out of the studio to cool off.he slid down the wall,taking deep breaths."Freddie?",he hears Roger say"L leave me alone",Freddie slightly stammered."no,you're having an anxiety attack",Roger says."Brian!could you get Freddie a glass of water,he's having an anxiety attack",Roger says,Brian nods and does.the persian took the drink and drank it."good boy",Roger cooed.Freddie eventually calmed down,took a couple of anxiety pills.</p><p>they go back into the studio.Freddie took time to calm down.Brian was holding Freddie's pink and blue collar"baby",he says,Freddie knew,he tied up his hair,letting the collar be put on him.They went home.Freddie was pulled to the bedroom by Brian and Roger,pinned down cuffs on his wrists."you've been very naughty today",Brian says.Freddie was restrained to the bed by his cuffs.on his hands and knees.Brian had picked up the black leather flogger,running it over Freddie's back and arse before it came down on the persian's arse."why are you being punished?",Roger asked"bein' naughty",Freddie says"yes you were",Brian says,spanking him again.Freddie got ten spanks with the flogger.</p><p>the soothing balm was put on Freddie's bottom then he's put on his back with a pillow under his bottom.Roger picks up a really fluffy feather duster.he shook it over the persian's clit(Freddie is FTM,female to male trans).Freddie wriggled,squirming to avoid it,he's always super ticklish on his clit after an orgasm or just being teased by a feather.Brian picked up another duster of the same,they tickle Freddie all over,it got the persian giggling and squealing.then Freddie felt a vibrator teasing his clit making him moan.he soon came,they clean him up.roger tickled Freddie's clit fast making him squeal.a feather duster tickling and teasing him.</p><p>Freddie squirmed at the sensation.Brian sucked on his Subs clit.John came in,Freddie was getting overwhelmed."Mercy!",he called hoarsely.Brian stopped what he was doing,only to find his sub in tears.Freddie was quickly uncuffed and cleaned up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hanging back...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Freddie has a nightmare about his past,his daddys.doms comfort him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Right now,its naptime for Freddie.he had been wearing his pacifier gag all day,he refuses to take it off...."baby,take it off",Brian says.Freddie shook his head.that got him tickled on the tummy."tickle tickle!Where is he?Where's Freddie?Oh There he is!",Brian played with him making the persian giggle even more.Roger came in,they tuck Freddie in,kissing his forehead,swapping the paci for Freddie's nighttime paci.</p><p>"Daddy!",was heard hours later,Brian ran up to the bedroom,found Freddie crying"awe did baby have a nightmare?",he asked.freddie nods.he was picked up,kissed on the forehead,tickled on the tummy.he got a raspberry to his right side making him squeal.with ticklish laughter.Brian played with him,tying him to the bed"Where's Freddie?Where's he gone?",Brian teased with a smile,pulling the blanket away"There he is!",Brian laughed.he tickled Freddie all over his body with a feather duster making sure he didn't miss a single ticklish spot.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Spanking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Freddie gets spanked for being bratty during a show.he doesn't like it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>America,New York 1979</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>When the four get back to their hotel room,Freddie is put over Brian's lap."you've been bratty today freddie,you know that deserves a spanking!",Brian says sternly"No daddy!",Freddie cries.he felt Brian's hand on his back,rubbing gently.the paddle was picked up."No paddle daddy!",Freddie cries even more."hey now,its alright",Brian cooed.he ran the cool leather up and down Freddie's warm back."does that feel nice?",he asked,the persian nodded."it wont be that bad",Brian says."five?",he asked,Freddie nodded"alright",Brian cooed.keeping his hand on Freddie's back comfortingly.he spanked Freddie five times before using the lotion,honey scented.</p><p>"good boy,its over now",Brian cooed,lifting Freddie by his armpits with a tickle in each.he put Freddie on the bed,paci in his mouth.they all cuddled him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Spanking(2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Freddie is again spanked for his bad behaviour.Freddie had been drinking in a bar,feeling upset about his past.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em>  </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Freddies paci gag</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b> <em> <span class="u">Studio 1981</span> </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>  </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H1Wbu_AF2e4&amp;list=LL8TgJQK_AecRzrbwQkhpPlQ&amp;index=94">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H1Wbu_AF2e4&amp;list=LL8TgJQK_AecRzrbwQkhpPlQ&amp;index=94</a>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>"Freddie,come here now!",Brian says.Freddie puts his drink down."No",he says being a brat."Now",Brian growled.he put Freddie over the spanking bench,handcuffing him to it."Now,you're gonna be spanked like a bad boy",Brian says,holding the flogger,running it across Freddie's bare bottom.it came down on the Persians arse fast creating a sting.Freddie hissed at it."you've been naughty",John piped up."shut up!",Freddie snaps"No Freddie,you do not talk to us like that",Brian says,landing another spank with the flogger.in total Freddie ended up with 34 spanks to each arse cheek and his thighs.he hung his head,pain all over his bottom,he felt the lotion being put on him."good boy Freddie",Roger says"apologise to us",Brian says</p><p>"No",Freddie refused"do you want to be spanked again?",he was asked,Freddie shook his head.he was uncuffed.Brian picked him up.he put the paci gag around Freddie's head,doing it up.Freddie calmed down,sucking on his paci,he nuzzled into Brian."Good boy",Brian cooed.Hours passed,Freddie got fussy.Whining,he acted bratty,paci still in his mouth,he grabbed his markers and drew on the walls ."well Freddie",Roger says,startling the persian,Freddie fell back,hitting his head off the floor."sorry baby",Roger smiles,kissing the back of Freddie's head gently. </p><p>"are you drawing on the walls?You know daddy isn't gonna be happy",Roger says.Freddie used the pout.with puppy dog eyes.Roger picked him up,got an ice pack and put it to the back of the persian's head."does that feel nice?",he asked,Freddie hums.Brian then yelled..."FREDDIE!".the two giggled.Freddie got a kissy to his cheek."hand over the paci",Freddie shook his head."Now please,you do not draw on the walls",he was scolded.Freddie ran....Brian chased him."don't make punish you",he says.Freddie tripped face first....resulting in him busting his lip and cheek and arm....he ended up with a broken wrist,split lip and burned cheek.he got punished with cuddles from them all.he loved cuddling with brian the most.</p><p> </p><p>Freddie put on his onesie with help of Brian.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Daddys baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Freddie has a rough day,Brian,Roger and john cheer him up <br/>yet they find Freddie self harming.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">
        
      </span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>1984,Studio</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em> </em>
  </b>
</p><p>Freddie's had a bad day in the studio,fighting with Paul over love and drugs,eventually had enough,took off home,he sat in the bedroom,went back to his old ways,he started cutting.he cut his wrists."baby!We're home",Brian called out,Freddie sniffled.Brian opens the door,Freddie hid his wrists"what's wrong?",Brian asked,only to get flipped off</p><p>."are you cutting?",Brian then asked,Freddie shyly nodded."bad day?",Freddie nods again,Brian handcuffed him to the bed,Roger and John came in,holding feather dusters,they tease Freddie's clit with them making him giggle."awe",Brian teased.John blows a raspberry on Freddie's clit,it made him squeal with a ticklish giggle."awe","tickle tickle",they teased while tickling him,the fluffy dusters tickling him.he then felt a buzzing sensation against his clit,vibrator,"mmmm daddy",Freddie moaned,rocking against the vibrator,taped to his leg,being held to his clit along with another vibrator.Freddie moaned as the vibrations kept him stimulated.Brian puts a buttplug in Freddies entrance,it turned on"Oh FUCK DADDY!",he moaned.  </p><p>Brian picked up a tongue vibrator,he put it on Freddie's good spot.                        </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ticklish boxers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Freddie has to wear laughter inducing boxers with little brushes on the inside to keep him giggling</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">
        
      </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>
        
      </strong>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>The tickle Machine:</strong>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>That afternoon at home</strong>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>Brian had made Freddie wear vibrating boxers,laughter inducing ones.Brian had turned them on,the brushes started tickling Freddie's waist and thighs making him giggle."T turn them off!",Freddie squeals."hm no",Brian teased,turning up the tickle boxers even more.Freddie had to try not to giggle while they were doing an interview.Brian turns up Freddie's boxers more."B brian!T t turn them off!",Freddie giggles while they got home,the brushes,tickling Freddie's waist."awe tickle tickle tickle!",Brian teased him,tickling the persian with a hairbrush.Brian locks Freddie's arms and ankles in handcuffs that tickle his wrists and ankles.yet Brian locks Freddie's feet in stocks,taping a toothbrush to each foot and toe.</p><p>"awe,you're gonna take it like a good boy",Brian says,before tickling Freddie all over his tummy."hmm i wonder if i tickle you here",Brian teased,blowing a raspberry on his lovers tummy,giving him tummy kisses."D daddy!",Freddie squealed,the tickling stopped.Brian strips Freddie naked,locking his arms in handcuffs,feet together in handcuffs.The machine starts,its feather dusters,two on Freddie's tummy,two on his armpits,two on his feet,one for each,then one tickling his clit.one tickling his sides. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. the tickle machine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Freddie is stuck in a tickle machine for punishment</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>not my drawing</p><p> </p><p>The next morning was hell,Freddie had been bratty so the boys locked him in a tickle machine.it started up,the feather dusters tickling him all over.Freddie giggling and squealing.the boys loved Freddie's giggles.the machine stopped as Brian saw Freddie going red in the face.they unlock him,Brian picked him up."Daddy i s'eepy",Freddie yawned."i'll change your diaper first then we can cuddle",Brian says.Freddie got a diaper change and cuddles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Tickle toy for a day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Freddie is tied up in the living room on the cross with his hands and ankles bound.<br/>his doms are free to use him and tickle him.yet Freddie goes into sub drop.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please feel free to leave requests on this book!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong>Freddie:14</strong> </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong>Roger:19</strong> </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong>Brian:17</strong> </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong>John:17</strong> </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong>Michael Taylor:abusing father of Freddie,loves Roger more</strong> </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong>Jer:ADORES both her boys and kashmira</strong> </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong>Dont care what you say,im making it so Brian had all right to spank Freddie.</strong> </span> </em>
</p><p><em> <span class="u"> <strong>they live in </strong> </span> </em> <b> <em> <span class="u">America</span> </em> </b></p><p>
  <strike><em><span class="u"> </span> </em> </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>this is Freddie's punishment.he had been naughty,acting like a brat.Brian untied him,pulled him to the sofa,laying his sub over his lap,he picked up the paddle"i'm gonna spank you thirty times",Brian growled,bringing down the paddle.Freddie cried out in pleasure"quiet Freddie",Brian warns.he shushed Freddie.they got to Twenty five,"R red",Freddie croaked through tears.Brian grabs the soothing balm,gently rubbing it onto Freddie's red burning tooshie before helping him into comfy padded boxers."on my lap",Brian says,Freddie does,snuggling into him."you were so good",Brian cooed.he rubs Freddie's back softly."you're okay honey",Brian cooed"you're okay",he says."okay now?",Brian asked,Freddie nodded,still staying quiet,he went over to the spare living room.</p><p>Freddie did ballet at the royal ballet.he would dance if he was feeling down.that's what he did,swan lake,he wasn't aware of Brian watching.by the time he realised,Brian was blushing madly."H how long have you been there",Freddie squeaked"Forever",Brian says.walking to Freddie and squeezing his cheeks.Freddie giggles softly.Brian tickled under the persian's chin softly making him giggle again,blushing.Brian picks up a feather,using it to tickle under Freddie's chin softly.Freddie was taken to the bedroom and handcuffed to the bed,spread eagle.</p><p>Brian's lips crash down on Freddie's clit,sucking hard,making him moan and whimper.Brian's tongue slid into his pussy making him moan and buck."shh Freddie",Brian hushed him,he found Freddie's god spot ,licked over it.he pulled out,he picked up a thick dildo.and pushed it into Freddie making him buck."hush Freddie,its alright",Brian cooed."gonna cum sir",Freddie moaned.the dildo turned on,its vibrating,Freddie moaned,bucking,squirming.he made a face before cumming hard.Brian pulled the dildo out slowly.Freddie relaxed,hips still slightly jerking.Brian untied him,cleaning him up,getting him into comfy padded boxers.pulling him into his lap."good boy Freddie",Brian cooed.he tickled up and down Freddie's back softly.he grabbed a soft feather,tickling under Freddie's arm making him giggle and hide his face.Brian did it more before handcuffing his wrists above him on the bed,ankles in padded cuffs.</p><p>he tickled Freddie's armpits with two fluffy feathers.Yet,Freddie was abused as a child.by his step father,Jer had married after Bomi's death.she had married..Rogers father.Michael,Roger and Freddie are step~brothers.Freddie'll never forget what happened.Flash backs came back."Freddie!Mam's called us over for dinner!",roger called,Freddie got on his jeans and T shirt."Its smart clothes!",Roger then called.Freddie puts on a button up with dress pants.he got his smart shoes on,brushed his hair out.he walked downstairs.Roger and Freddie walked to their parents'. house."dad hates me Rog",Freddie says"he loves you",Roger says"Roger,you're his son,he hates me",Freddie says ,Roger rang the doorbell.Jer answered"Bidah",she says"mama",Freddie smiled,blushing."Azizam",she says to Roger,kissing his cheek,hugging both her boys.</p><p>they walked inside."Dad?",Roger calls out.Freddie rolls his eyes.Michael came in from the garden."Roger,my boy!",he says."hi dad",Roger says,getting a hug.Freddie knew he wouldn't,he stayed quiet.walked to the kitchen.he stood at the backdoor,cigarette between his lips,lit.he knew Michael hated him."Farrokh?",Kashmira."Kashy",Freddie says.he put out the cigarette.he picked her up,span her around."put me down!",she giggles."i missed you too",he says."has Michael hurt you?",he asked"No",she says"kashmira",he says"I'm being honest!he hasn't hurt me!",she pouts at him."alright",Freddie says."you've grown kashi",he says"i'm thirteen!",she giggled."of course nazanin~Am(My sweetest)",he smiled."Dinners ready!",jer calls."M'lady",Freddie joked,Kash took his hand anyway,he puts her next to him.Freddie and Roger always kept Kash in the middle of them,"Farrokh honey",Jer says"mama,its Freddie now",Freddie says."sorry,honey,Freddie,how's Brian and John?",she asked"Doing good mama",Freddie says."are they treating you well",Michael asked with a scowl."Yes they are,Brian and i are together",Freddie says.</p><p>Michael got up,dragged Freddie into the living room,forced him over his lap,yanked down the boxers,picked up the belt.Freddie stayed quiet through his spanking.Michael threw him onto the floor,before kicking him in the ribs over and over again making him cough and splutter."Get up",Michael says.Freddie does before getting slapped  across the face.Freddie stayed quiet"are you straight or gay?!",Michael roared at him"gay sir",Freddie says"wrong answer",Michael growled"S straight",Freddie then answered.Freddie pulled down his shirt and pulled up his boxers and dress pants.they walk back into the dining room,Freddie hiding his face,picking at his dinner."Freddie,Joon~Am look at me",jer says.Freddie wouldn't."nahin,main nahin karoonga",Freddie says quietly."sveetee, mujhe dekho pleej",Jer says.</p><p>Freddie finally does,showing a slap mark on his cheek.Jer took him into the kitchen."Tell me",she says."fine,Michael did it,he hates me mama",Freddie says.he took off his shirt,bruised ribs and sides."Moosh moosh am(My mousy mouse)",Jer says."he hates me mama",Freddie says.Michael came in,Freddie quickly puts on his shirt,he walked away.he sat in the bathroom,crying."Freddie?Open the door"roger says"go away Roger!",Freddie yelled.the door unlocked."he hates me Roger,"Freddie sniffled."your father has always hated me","he slapped me for being gay",Freddie says"then beat the shit out of me!",Freddie yelled.pushing past roger.he walked outside the house to be alone,Michael had followed him,he felt a grip on his arm so tight,he heard his arm snap.Michael yelled at him,beat the shit out of him,kicked him in the ribs,causing a lung to almost collapse.Freddie got as far as his ex boyfriends home,Damzen,he was wheezing badly.Damzen saw Freddie."Shit,Freddie!",he calls.he got Freddie inside.called an ambulance and police.</p><p>Freddie was rushed to hospital,Damzen stayed with him.Freddie was on the verge of death with a collapsed lung.he was given life saving medication for a collapsed lung,they got to hospital then rushed Freddie into surgery.Freddie was in surgery for six hours.taken to the ICU for recovery and put on a ventilator.getting medication.24 hours passed then 48 hours.Freddie woke up on the third day,with no Ventilator.Damzen went to see him"D Damzen?",Freddie says"i'm right here",Damzen says"i saved your life",he says.</p><p>Damzen held Freddie's hand,the one without the IV."and yes i'll stay",he says.he helped Freddie sit up.the nurse came in with breakfast.Damzen helped him eat it."its okay if you don't want to finish it",he smiled softly."you have visitors",the nurse smiled.Damzen nods.Brian,Roger and John and Jer and Kashmira came in.Bian growled."i'm only his ex",Damzen says."thanks for saving him Damzen",Roger says."its fine,he was almost dead when i saw him ,his lung collapsed half way of getting here",Damzen says."I love you freddie",Brian says."Love you too",Freddie says with a hoarse voice.Brian kissed his forehead.Freddie has a breathing tube through his ribs to his lungs.then Freddie slipped into Cardiac arrest,the nurses and doctors had to intubate him to keep him breathing.Damzen and Brian walked outside."what the fuck is your problem with me?!I'm Freddie's ex boyfriend",Damzen says"Stay the fuck away from him",Brian says"No i wont,i fucking saved him,he almost died in my arms,i know him more than you do!Freddie and i have been through everything together,his step father abuses him,Roger knows this but doesn't say anything.he's a daddies boy!",Damzen says,he slapped Brian.</p><p>he went back to see Freddie,awake.he held Freddie's hand."i'm still here doll",he says."Stay Dammy(Damzen's nick name)", Freddie says"of course i will Sheereen am",Damzen says.Michael turned up.Roger walked in with him."get out,Freddie doesn't want to see you",Damzen says to Michael."who are you his little slut",Michael sneered."Dad",Roger says."i'm a friend of Freddie's",Damzen says."Get the fuck neither of us want to see you!",he says.Freddie pulled Damzen as a warning.they then kissed.....in front of Brian."how could you",he says."How fucking could you Freddie",Brian says.Freddie was discharged,got changed with the help of Damzen.Freddie was able to walk.he walked home,let himself,felt horrible for what he did."Brian?i'm sorry",Freddie says."go away asshole",Brian says"please Brian,i'm sorry",Freddie sniffled."go the fuck away Freddie,you've pissed me off!",Brian says.</p><p>"i'm sorry Brimi",Freddie sniffled"i uh understand if you want me to move out",he says quietly,he walked to his own room,he started packing a duffel bag.he wiped the tears,left a note on brian's door,he left to his and rogers parents'.he walked there.he let himself in,in tears"Betah",Jer says."Brian doesn't want to see me anymore",he says.Jer pulled him into a gentle hug."Damzen kissed me in front of him",he finally admitted."Oh Moosh moosh am",jer says.they sat in the living room,Freddie curled up by his mother.Her hand petting his hair softly like she use to do when he was upset.Roger ran in.he slipped and fell,"clumsy boy",Jer smiles."Freddie.....Brian.....wants...you,he....fuck needs you",Roger says"No,i wont face him",Freddie refused."please Freddie",Roger says"Nope,he hates me,he doesn't want to talk to me,Roger,i tried,he hates me.",freddie says,Michael came in.Kash went and sat with her brother and mother.</p><p>"Freddie,please,Brian's begging you!",Roger says"No!i don't want to see him Roger",Freddie sniffled.Jer kept petting her sons hair softly."Freddie,Brian wants to see you,he's regretting snapping at you",Roger says"I.Don't.Want.To.See him",Freddie hissed.he got up,pushed past roger,walked off to his old room he and roger shared.ripped down the picture of him and Brian,took down everything brian gave to him."what are you doing?",Roger asked"what do you think blondie",Freddie snarled."don't do this,this'll break brian",Roger says.</p><p>"i don't care,i don't want jackshit to do with him",Freddie spat,he bagged up everything.left it in the corner of the room before,picking up the picture of him and Brian on prom night"don't you dare",Roger says."watch me!",Freddie yelled,he smashed it to bits."you're insane"Roger says"i don't want anything to do with brian",Freddie spat.he pulled off the necklace from around his neck,brian had given it to him at prom.that's when he broke.he broke a window."Freddie,stop it",Roger says.Freddie jumped from the window and left.Roger followed him.turns out Freddie was gonna try and get back with Brian.he let himself in,only to be faced with brian...An angry Brian....Brian started yelling at Freddie."BRIAN SHUT THE FUCK UP!",Freddie yelled."Damzen kissed me first,i didn't kiss back",Freddie says"fucking liar",Brian snarled."i'm not Brian",Freddie says quietly"please,i'm sorry boo bear",he says."don't fucking call me that ",Brian says."please Brian,i'm sorry brian",Freddie says,wrapping his arms around himself.</p><p>Brian finally calmed down,tilted Freddie's chin,before kissing him sweetly,bringing him into a hug."I'm sorry baby",Brian says."Me too boo bear",Freddie says."i'll always love you Freddie",Brian says,kissing his nose then his cheeks,then his neck.Freddie let out the childish giggles.Brian picks him up and carries him ."wanna cuddle",Freddie pouts."alright my cuddly bear",Brian says,rubbing their noses together,he helped Freddie changed"o ow",the persian whimpers.Brian left soft kisses on the persian's ribs."I know it hurts boo",Brian says."i'm sorry for being a bitch ",Freddie says"you did nothing wrong Freddie",Brian says.he helped Freddie into a a comfy hoodie and jogging bottoms.Freddie carefully sat up before crying out in pain.Brian lifts up Freddie's hoodie."oh boo",he says"it..it..hurts",the persian sniffled"what happened",Brian asked.</p><p>"michael did,he abuses me.....he hates me......he caused this",Freddie says."he made my lung collapse,broke my rib",he coughed into his arm."y you don't d deserve me Brian",Freddie stammered."Freddie,don't say that,",Brian says."I don't deserve you brian",Freddie says"Freddie,you do deserve me",Brian says."no,you don't Brian,i'm not normal",Freddie says"don't say that",Brian says.he held Freddie close minding his ribs.he felt Freddie shake with sobs"hey,shh",Brian cooed."you really don't deserve me Brian",Freddie says.Brian puts Freddie on his back and blew a raspberry on his tummy.Freddie giggles."awe tickle tickle",Brian plays with him.he tickled Freddies clit,making him giggle.Brian blows a raspberry on Freddie's clit making him laugh.he started rubbing Freddie's clit fast making him pant and whine for more."hmm mm sir please",he begged,ends up being tied to the bed."DADDY PLEASE!",Freddie moaned.</p><p>he came quickly.Brian lapped it up."mm sir,daddy",Freddie moaned.Brian cleaned up Freddie before teasing him with a toothbrush,scrubbing his inside walls.Freddie moaned,feeling the bristles of the toothbrush tease him.he moaned into the pillow."look at me",Brian says.Freddie does.he came again,whining,Brian pulled out the toothbrush.then helped Freddie into comfy boxers,jogging bottoms and hoodie.</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong>The next day</strong> </span> </em>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>Freddie had gone to see his mother and sister,but Michael was home.he grabbed Freddie and harshly spanked him with the belt,he kept quiet but it was his lower back.Michael beat the shit out of him.Freddie stayed quiet,yet Freddie got tied to the doorframe and spanked harshly with the belt again.he was in fucking tears.the front door busted open,Freddie's boxers were up already."MICHAEL TAYLOR,YOU'RE UNDER ARREST! for ABUSE!",an officer yelled.Michael got put in cuffs while Freddie was stuck tied to the wall,another officer untied him,took him to the hospital to be checked over.the officer stayed with Freddie while he got checked over at the hospital,"so kid,you got a name?",the officer asked"Freddie",the persian says."Officer James Bolton,please call me James",James says,Freddie nods.</p><p>Freddie was taken to X ray.they got a chest X ray.They had to wait for results to come back,Freddie was taken back to Resus.James offered to stay with Freddie.Freddie accepted.James held Freddie's hand,the persian had to get stitches in his lower back,he was scared.the nurse came in to do them,they got Freddie onto his tummy."J James,i'm scared",Freddie whimpers."I know",James says,stroking Freddie's knuckles as the numbing solution was injected into his lower back making him cry."its okay,i know it hurts",James says softly.Freddie's lower back was stitched and a bandage wrapped around his lower back.the nurse had to treat Freddie's other wounds.he's crying his eyes out,James holding his hand.</p><p>Freddie's in pain.he had a massive well i'm exaggerating when i say massive,it is big but painful,deep not to deep,just enough to be stitched,its on his stomach,James held Freddie's hand,while it was done"thank you James",Freddie says"its okay,"James says."this happens a lot with kids",he says,the hospital want to keep Freddie in overnight on the children's ward.They took Freddie to the children's ward.James stayed with Freddie."do you want me to leave?",he asked"No,i don't want to be alone",Freddie says."if you want,i can get your mother to sign over all rights to me",James smiled,Freddie lit up then remembering the pain."would you like that?",he asked.Freddie nodded."alright,i'll get it sorted tomorrow",James says.</p><p>Brian came in."babe",he says."thank you officer",Brian says."its fine,he's been brave,be aware he's had stitches in his lower back and stomach",James says."I promise to come back tomorrow",James says to Freddie,leaving a kiss on his hand.</p><p>James stuck to his promise,he came back the next day,found Freddie more lively"hey you",he says"its done,i'm your legal guardian",James says.they hugged gently.Freddie felt his stitches come undone.the nurse ran in,Freddie again on his tummy,James held his hand as the numbing solution is injected."its okay",James says."hurts",Freddie whimpers as its stitched again then wrapped with a bandage around his lower back making sure it didn't catch on the stitches.Freddie got discharged two hours later,James helped him change into a hoodie,he had brought from home to give to Freddie,then Freddie's jeans,converse.James helped him to walk,"you're doing well",James cooed."it hurts",Freddie says"alright,i'll carry you",James smiled,picking him up carefully.</p><p>James took him to his place.(James lives with his boyfriend,Mick)."i promise you can live with my boyfriend and myself",James says.they got to James' place."Mick?",James calls out"yes??who's this?",Mick asked"this is Freddie,the kid i told you about last night",James says."Hi Freddie,i'm Mick,James' boyfriend",Mick says"Hi",Freddie shyly says.Mick and James had been working on a room for Freddie,they were getting a foster kid but Freddie came along.James carried Freddie to his new room."welcome home",James says.Freddie flung himself at James in a hug."thank you",Freddie squeaked"its alright",James says."go on pick an outfit,you're staying with us forever",he smiled,Freddie was happy and overwhelmed,then banging at the front door"i'll be back"james smiled,Freddie was still choosing new clothes.</p><p>"take it you're Michael taylor's child?",James asked Roger,who was at the door."yes i am,where's my brother,Freddie?",Roger asked"upstairs,in his new bedroom,leave,you're not welcome here,he lives with us",James says.Freddie had finally chosen a duck hoodie and grey jogging bottoms.Freddie walks downstairs.James got a look at him."hey you,",he says."Roger...you need to leave,i don't want to see you again",Freddie says."fuck you then Freddie,i've done everything for you!",Roger says"leave",Freddie says."fine,i'll make sure Brian and John wont get to see you",Roger spat.</p><p>"Just go",Freddie says.Roger left.hours later,Freddie had fallen asleep curled up on James' lap.he got put in bed by James with a kiss to the forehead and tucked in with a teddy"Goodnight son",James cooed.</p><p>Meanwhile.....</p><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S LIVING WITH A FUCKING COP?!",Brian yelled."yeah,he is,officer James Bolton!",Roger says"fucking hell,officer bolton,is the most famous cop in the city,for drug busts,getting kids from abusive homes,fucking gun raids!",Brian says."are you sure Freddie is safe with him?",John asked."I don't know john,all i know,is that Freddie is there legal son,my stepmom,Freddie's mother,signed her rights over to him",Roger says."we have to get him back",Roger says,"Tomorrow,its late",Brian says.</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong>the next morning</strong> </span> </em>
</p><p>"Good morning Freddie",James cooed softly,Freddie stirred."its time to wake up",he says.Freddie opens his eyes tiredly"how're you feeling?",James asked"Sore",Freddie says.James left the room,Freddie got up,brushed his teeth.he walked downstairs,Mick was already at work.James had made them breakfast.they sat and ate together."go get dressed,you've got school",James says,he gave Freddie painkillers,the persian got dressed into a hoodie James had given him with jeans,he put on his new converse shoes.</p><p>"Ready to go?",James asked"mhmm",Freddie hums,they got into the car."i'll pick you up after school",James says,Freddie nodded.he walked into school,was pulled into a classroom,tied to a chair.Freddie whimpers,his stitches rubbing against the bandage."Freddie,come home with us",Brian says.</p><p>"No",Freddie spat."oh you will",Brian says"No,i wont Brian",Freddie says"let me fucking go",Freddie spat,before howling in pain,his stitches had come open.James heard the howl.he bolted in he untied Freddie,called an ambulance"it hurts"Freddie cries,"I know",James cooed,the ambulance arrived,Freddie got his back stitched up again."it hurts",Freddie sobs"i know it hurts kid",the paramedic says,trying to be gentle."i'm almost done",the paramedic soothed him."its okay Freddie",James says."just hurts",Freddie winces."all done kid",the paramedic says."would painkillers help?",the paramedic,TC (Thomas Charles) callahan asked<strong>(Sorry,i had to involve the night shift cast).</strong></p><p>Freddie nodded.TC gave him the painkillers."thanks",Freddie whimpers."No problem kid",TC says."As for you three",he turns his attention onto Roger,Brian and John"leave",he says."not until,he comes home with us",Roger says"that's not gonna happen,James is the most trustable person,i know and trust,this kid is in safe hands with James",TC says."you three try anything again,i will make sure,your parents are phoned",he warned"uuh....i don't have parents",Brian spoke up,"kid of Harold may?",Tc asked,Brian nods."I'm sorry for what happened with your father,we did all we could for him",TC says."i.....uh got kicked out when he died",Brian admitted,he had been hiding it.then the back up arrived."Roger Taylor put your hands up!",they say.Freddie and James and TC had planned to get Roger arrested for part taking in the abuse.Roger was put in handcuffs.</p><p>Taken to the back of a squad car.freddie was taken to the hospital.San antonio memorial Hospital."WATCH OUT!",one of the other doctors at San Antonio Memorial yelled before an explosion took place,knocking Freddie and TC back,TC caught Freddie making sure he took the blow not Freddie."TC!",Jordan yelled. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. hospital......</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An explosion has happened at san antonio.<br/>TC and Freddie side by side in a room together.Until Freddie is adopted by Drew and rick,Freddie gets a prosthetic leg like Rick's but for his age and size.</p><p>Based from the nightshift.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong>Previously:"TC!",Jordan yelled</strong> </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Drew:dad,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Rick:papa</strong> </em>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>Jordan had yelled for TC,but of course,he was to busy making sure Freddie was okay.the poor boy had taken a blow to his elbow.Possibly broken."trauma one",Jordan tells TC,Freddie got carried by TC to a trauma room and laid on the bed."It hurts T",Freddie sniffles"I know buddy",TC says."we'll get an X ray of your elbow then get it in a cast",he explained"you can pick the colour",he smiled.TC and Jordan took Freddie up to X ray."We'll take care of you buddy,i promise",TC says.Freddie got an X ray of his elbow.he got taken to the children's ward.Jordan soon came in."you'll feel a pull,but you'll be numb",she smiled"it hurts",the persian says.</p><p>"we know it hurts,having a broken elbow,isn't fun",TC says."count with me"Jordan says"one......Two......three",they say together."alright,its okay",TC says,calming down the fourteen year old.Jordan does the cast"what colour kiddo?",she asked."we have camo pink,camo blue,camo green,blue,pink,orange,yellow,Neon blue",she says"C camo green",the fourteen year old smiles shyly."good choice",TC says,rubbing Freddie's back."Is james okay?",Freddie asked"he's perfectly fine,on his way",TC says."i'll be back to check on you",he says."if i were you,i'd get some sleep",he says,Freddie blushed.</p><p>"I promise i'll check on you,if you need anything,call this number",Jordan smiled.they put a blanket on him and let him rest</p><p>"is the famous TC crying?",Jordan teased"shut up Jord",TC then retorts."i feel bad for him",Jordan adds on."so do i,no parents,only james to care about him"TC says."we could adopt him",he suggested"T,its a lot of work",Jordan says."but its your choice not mine",she adds to her little speech.</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong>Three hours later</strong> </span> </em>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>"Knock knock",TC."hey you,any pain?",he asked"little sore",Freddie says."Wanna tell me what happened?",TC asked."the three boys at school,i lived with them.....i had an abusive step dad",Freddie admitted."he would always hit me,he hated me,loved his own son and my sister,i was left out,my mum loved me",he then says."would a surprise help?",TC asked"maybe",Freddie smiled,his arm is in a cast in a sling."Well,you'll love this then",TC says."its Syd,She and Drew are army doctors.Wanna meet Drew?",he asked,Freddie nods"alright",TC says,he helped Freddie from the bed"i've got it",Jordan says,coming in,taking hold of the IV pole.They took Freddie to another room with chairs comfy enough for him.</p><p>"easy",Jordan says.they helped him into the chair."bring him in!",TC says"hey buddy,i'm Drew allistor well Dr allistor and this is Syd jennings,Dr Jennings",Drew says"be easy on him Drew,he's shy and in pain,Jordan and i are just outside",TC says."we heard what happened",drew says."you got a name?",he asked"Freddie",the persian shyly says"cool name",syd compliments.</p><p>Little did Freddie know.....Drew and his partner Rick Lincoln were adopting Freddie into their family."Drew,rick's here",TC tells him"send him in,we got news anyway",Drew smiled."Freddie,how would you feel about my partner,Rick and i adopting you?",he asked.Freddie teared up,tears of joy,Drew took him into a gentle hug.</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong>↮↮↮↮↮↮↮↮↮↮↮↮↮↮↮↮↮↮↮↮↮↮↮↮↮↮↮↮↮↮↮↮</strong> </span> </em>
</p><p>Freddie's blood pressure levels dropped.he went unresponsive.Drew and TC got him to the OR(operating room)."Start CPR!",TC called."Stas are coming up",Drew says."get him into Recovery,make sure Jordan's there when he wakes up",TC says.Drew nods.they got Freddie into recovery.set up with a pillow under his broken elbow(left arm).he woke up after five minutes,Jordan came in."hey bud,good new,you get to go home today",she says"with T?",he asked"No,with Drew and rick,they adopted you",she smiled.Freddie's smile faded."i understand it takes time getting use to it",she says"leave me alone",Freddie says quietly.</p><p>she left the room"how'd he take it?",Drew asked"he's upset about it,the minute i told him,his smile faded",Jordan sighs."I'd leave him for a bit",she says,Freddie's got an oxygen cannula in his nose to keep him breathing.Freddie was crying,tears down his cheeks."i'll talk to him",TC says."i wouldn't T",Jordan says."i have to",TC insists"T,leave him",Jordan says"go",TC sighed through his nose.he walked away to the locker room.Freddie punched the bed with his right hand,being upset.he curled up,crying."jordan,its best if i talk to him",Drew says from beside her."go on",Jordan says,Rick grabbed his boyfriend's hand,kissed him.</p><p>"Freddie,i only want to talk",Drew says softly."I don't",Freddie sniffled."look at me",Drew softly says.Freddie slowly does."what's upsetting you?",he asked."are you scared of rick?",he smirked,"sorta",Freddie admitted"trust me,Rick's the most kind hearted person ever,he's a teddy bear with kids,the best cuddler ever",Drew says"i promise",he smiled."its your choice",he adds."i.....Want to,i'm scared though",Freddie says"its okay to be scared,having a new home is always scary.i remember when i first started dating Rick,i was scared he would leave me",Drew smiled"really?",Freddie asked shyly"yes,i was scared he would leave me at first sight",Drew says."we do have a dog",he smiled"an adorable german shepherd",Drew says.</p><p>"what's the name?",Freddie asked,starting to slightly warm up to Drew,"Zeus",Drew says."would you like to come home with Rick and i?",he asked,Freddie nodded"alright,i'll get you discharged,for now,i'll let you bond with Rick,he's the best person ever",Drew tells him,he went to get discharge papers.Rick came in."i'm rick,Drew's mentioned me?",Rick says,Freddie nods."i'm sure he's told you how much of a softy i am",Rick says,lightly tickling the persian's tummy,Freddie giggles.Jordan came in,she got Freddie off the IV and oxygen.Drew came in"rick,sign it",he says."Discharge papers",he smiled,noticing the small glint of hope in his new sons eyes.</p><p>"You are now discharged",Drew says."ready to come home?",Rick asked,Freddie nodded.Drew stood a few feet away from the bed."Freddie,i want you to walk to me",he says,Freddie nods,Rick helped him off the bed.freddie took the steps,he stumbled,Rick behind him incase he fell back.Freddie made it to drew."i promise rick and i will take good care of you",Drew says,hugging Freddie."We promise",Rick says."I'm ready",Freddie says"are you sure?",Rick asked"of course",Freddie says shyly.</p><p>"i hope,we wont have to bring you here again"TC teased."very funny Thomas",Drew grins."ass",TC rolls his eyes "buddy,make sure they behave",he says to Freddie.</p><p>Three months passed.its Freddie's fifteenth birthday......Drew was leaving for a month.</p><p>"happy birthday",Drew says,walking into Freddie's room,found him awake"what's wrong?",he asked."no one's ever gave me this much love",Freddie says."well me and rick will",Drew says"i already know,you're leaving",Freddie says,breaking into tears."don't cry,its only for month,i'm back after that,Rick's here with you,he's not working at all,i'm sure you'll have fun with him",Drew says,wiping Freddie's tears with his thumb,being gentle."i don't leave until tonight",Drew says.Freddie had been paralysed in his legs from the explosion months ago.Drew helped Freddie into the wheelchair,he was getting a prosthetic leg like Rick has.he wheeled himself to the bathroom,Drew made sure he was okay to."need help?",Freddie nods.Drew puts the toothpaste on the toothbrush,gave it to his son.</p><p>Freddie brushed his teeth.Drew helped him get dressed then into his prosthetic leg.Freddie was still learning to walk with it."are you able to walk downstairs?",Drew asked"i can try",Freddie says.Drew followed him"carefully"he says softly.Freddie nodded,Drew held him steady,helping to walk downstairs."good morning",Rick says."Morning papa",Freddie says."how's walking?",Rick asked."getting better,its getting downstairs",Drew says."birthday breakfast!",Rick smiled."its your choice",Drew says."Really?!"Freddie asked"of course birthday boy",Rick says."what about Funfetti waffles?",Drew suggests.Freddie nodded with a smile.Rick made the waffles for Freddie,as for Brian,he had also got a new home.....TC and Jordan had taken him in.After hearing brian was an abandoned kid.</p><p>Freddie got his other shoe on.he got up into the wheelchair carefully.Drew and rick got Freddie into the truck carefully with a little help from Rick,Freddie does his seatbelt.Rick and Drew got into the truck"cheer up sport",Rick says.he got nothing but a half smile from freddie.they got to San antonio memorial,Twenty minutes after leaving.Rick helped Freddie out the car and into the wheelchair.he was getting his new Prosthesis,custom one."cheer up Freddie,having a prosthetic isn't that bad,it does get better",Rick says."you got pissed Rick,you wanted me to leave",Drew says"i was upset",Rick corrects."<em>adults huh?</em>",Freddie thought to himself,wheeling himself to the entrance.he managed to get up the curb.</p><p>"i lied,i'm not leaving",Drew says"what a way to spoil a kids birthday",Rick says."i'll tell him",Drew says"i heard",Freddie muttered."we heard it was certain someone's birthday!",TC."T!",Freddie says"hey kiddo,happy fifteenth",TC says."thanks T",Freddie says"are Drew and rick taking care of you?",Freddie nods."he's the best kid we could ask for",Rick smiled."they're the best parents i could ask for",Freddie admits,"lets get you up to Orthopedics",Drew says.they got there.Freddie wasn't clear of the opening of the doors and fell to the floor.he pushed himself up."are you okay?",Rick asked,Freddie nods.Rick wheeled him into the elevator,Drew got in too,they went into Orthopedics.</p><p>Once getting into Orthopedics,Freddie wheeled himself into the door way,Rick holding it open."need help?",Drew asked"No",Freddie says,he transferred from the wheelchair to the bed.The nurse came in,Nurse Jenny,she's the one doing Freddie's prosthetic leg ,he was getting his new one today"ready?",she asked him"as i'll ever be",he says.the current one was taken off.Freddie got his new one on,Rick helped him to stand."how's that?"Jenny asked"its okay",Freddie says.Drew stood in front of Freddie,a few feet away."walk to Drew",she says,Rick made sure Freddie didn't fall.he started whimpering.Drew picked him up,they took him to a trauma room."i'm only gonna look,okay?",Drew smiled,Freddie nodded.</p><p>Drew carefully pulled off the prosthetic,then the sock.Freddie whimpers again."ah here's the problem",Drew says."i'm going to drain the blister,okay freddie?",Freddie nodded,Rick held his hand."i went through it as well",he says.Drew tired to be gentle"i know it hurts",he says.Freddie still has a broken elbow.Freddie looked up at Rick"its okay buddy",Rick says"it hurts",Freddie sniffled."i know it does,i went through it as well",Rick says."he cried as well",Drew says.Drew drained the blister,before using a bandage to pad it,then the sock."its all over",Rick says softly"i promise",he smiled."we'll be back in a bit",Drew says.Freddie is allergic to the Stitches,they use silk stitches.freddie was heating up fast,getting hives."Drew",Rick says"shit",Drew cursed.</p><p>They got Freddie sat up"its okay",Rick says."benadryl for kids",Rick says,Drew gave it to Freddie,got him on IV fluids.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Birthday sucks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter on Brian living with TC and Jordan</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>  </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Brian was nervous when he first moved in with TC and jordan.he would spend time in his room playing video games,getting in fights at school.TC had enough of it.Jordan too,they grounded him to the spare bedroom with nothing but books and a TV,bed.with a duvet.that only made Brian act out more.he got into more fights at school,where as Freddie had changed schools.Brian had taken TC's motorbike.....he had crashed it and ditched it,took off running."fucking hell TC!",Joran yelled."leave it Jordan,i'll find him"TC says."don't need to,Drew's got him",Jordan says"MY BIKE!"&lt;TC yelled..they took Jordan's car.Scott met them outside the hospital,"in psych",he says.</p><p>TC calmed down.they walked to psych,Brian handcuffed by the wrist(right) to the bed,officer next to the bed."where's the Harley?",TC says."crashed it",Brian muttered."speak up",the officer says,that officer happened to kill Brian's father in a shoot out."why should i?!you murdered my father",he spat."you're not going home at this point",TC says"don't have a home",Brian says."Not anymore",he snarled."let him go",TC says.he dragged Brian to the car.TC and jordan locked both back doors,got in the front,doors locked.they got home,Brian walked to his room,shutting the door behind him,he started playing video games.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Learning to walk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Freddie's first time with a prosthetic leg,Rick and drew helping him to walk.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Rick(left)          and    Drew(right)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><span class="u"><strong>san antonio Memorial</strong> </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong>this was before the allergic reaction</strong> </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong>Drew:dad</strong> </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong>Rick:papa</strong> </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong>Son:freddie</strong> </span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong>TC:dad</strong> </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong>Jordan:Mum</strong> </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong>son:Brian</strong> </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong>Freddie smokes...only reason he acts out</strong> </span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Freddie had got his first prosthetic leg.Drew helped him get it on,then helped him off the bed.he fell to the floor after two steps.Rick helped him up."it takes time to get use to it.",Rick says.drew held out his arms.Freddie stumbled but made it to drew.Freddie started getting hot.Drew laid him on the bed,pulled off the prosthetic leg gently,he pulled off the sock too."he's allergic to the Silk stitches",Drew says.he drained the blister,made sure Freddie got medicine."you'll be okay",Rick says.they were up in pediatrics."rest up for a bit"Drew says,Freddie nodded,rubbing his eyes tiredly.Rick kissed his forehead."dad and i love you",he says before putting the blanket on Freddie.the persian had fallen asleep.</p><p>"god,i love him already",Drew says."so do i Drew",Rick says."he's gotta rest",Drew says.it came to the end of Drew's shift at four in the morning,he went to check on Freddie,found him awake."hey you,feeling better?",he asked.Freddie nodded.he sat up.Drew picked up a thermometer,checked Freddie's temperature."38.8,Fever",Drew sadly says.he gave Freddie ibuprofen through the IV to bring down his fever.Rick knocked on the door."its open rick",Drew says.",hey,how's our cub feeling?",Rick asked"he's got a fever",Drew says"i've given him ibuprofen",he added.Jordan was walking past with a handcuffed Brian. as for Brian....</p><p>meanwhile....</p><p>"you are in big trouble",TC says to Brian."i don't care",Brian spat.they had him handcuffs to the bed by his wrist."we may be doctors but your attitude is not okay",TC says,getting stern with him."I don't care i'm a street kid",Brian spat with attitude."watch your attitude",Jordan warned."I don't care",Brian says.As for Freddie,Drew,Rick they were heading to the entrance.They heard a screaming match go on.they turn around,Freddie bit his lip,Brian and TC were arguing."Rick,take Freddie to the truck,i got this",Drew says.</p><p>"hey!you two!",he yelled."Split it up",Brian and TC back off from each other."TC get back to work,",Drew says.jordan came out"go home",she says to Brian.the seventeen year old rolled his eyes.Freddie and rick were sat in the truck,Freddie staring out the window."cheer up sport",Rick says.</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <b>A year later,September fifth,Freddies sixteenth birthday, </b> </span> </em>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>"Happy birthday sport",Rick says,walking into Freddie's room.Freddie was sat in the bay window,tears rolling down his cheeks.he missed his sister a lot."what's wrong?",Rick asked,Freddie stayed quiet.he felt his papa,pull him into a hug.he burst into tears.Drew came in."what's wrong cub?",he asked."i....Miss my sister",Freddie muttered.Freddie wheeled himself in his wheelchair to the bathroom,brushed his teeth,brushed his hair,got himself downstairs.TC and Jordan were living with them.Freddie wiped his eyes,made himself breakfast,brian came down from his room."hey dork",he says to Freddie"piss off poodle",Freddie retorts.Brian pressed Freddie's hand into the hot oil making him let out a scream.Drew and TC and Jordan ran in .Drew walked to Freddie,got his hand under cold water,Brian was sent to his room.</p><p>"I know it hurts",Drew says.he put ointment on it then a bandage.</p><p>"happy sweet sixteen",Rick says,handing Freddie a present.he opened it with one hand,teared up,a picture of him,Rick and drew.he launched himself at Drew,Drew wrapped his arms around Freddie."thank you",Freddie squeaked"its okay",Drew says.Rick joined them.</p><p>"happy birthday",Drew says.Freddie stayed where he was on Drew's lap.</p><p>"Best birthday ever",Freddie says. </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong>the next day</strong> </span> </em>
</p><p>Freddie had overdosed on Xanax.currently,he's in the hospital having his stomach pumped.by his dad(Drew).Freddie was gagging,due to having a tube down his throat.he needed to be sick.Drew got the tube out.Freddie was sick into a bowl.Drew rubbing his back softly.up came all the pills."you know what i'm going to say",Drew says sternly,Freddie avoided eye contact."look at me when i'm talking to you",Drew says.Freddie does."what you did was harmful,you could've killed yourself",Drew says"<em>my point exactly </em>",Freddie thought to himself."maybe i want to be dead",Freddie muttered.he wasn't allowed to leave.he was handcuffed to the bed by his left wrist.Freddie got a talking to by Rick and TC.Freddie was already guilty.</p><p>Freddie picked the lock to the handcuffs,pulled out his IV,ran for it,he's in a hoodie and jeans.he was running with his prosthetic on."Rick",Drew says"Freddie's not here,",he says."check CCTV",Rick says."TC!",Drew yelled.they go and look for Freddie while Rick checked the cameras.he sent a message to drew.Freddie had ran from the back into the ambulance bay.Freddie had changed into another hoodie,black and black jeans with black trainers well trainer.he took a breath,he felt like he was going to collapse.Drew and TC found him,Freddie collapsed"Gurney!",TC yelled,Rick ran out with Jordan.they got Freddie onto the gurney,IV in the arm,adrenaline was given.Freddie was starting to wake up.The bed was sat up a little.Drew checked Freddie's eyes.placed another IV,keeping him handcuffed to the bed.</p><p>"Drew,baby,calm down",Rick says"calm down?!Are you insane Rick?!",Drew says"he tried to run away,of course i'm gonna be pissed",Drew says.they kissed.Drew had other patients to see to.Rick made sure Freddie didn't pick the lock,Freddie tried,he got it off,puts on a hoodie and jeans,changed his prosthetic for his trainer one,one he could walk with,Rick turned his back to Freddie ,the Persian got into the vents.Rick turned around,he got Topher to call Drew over."what's he done?",Drew asked"vents,he's in the vents Drew",Rick says."what?!",Drew says."i'm going after him",Rick says"be careful,don't startle him"Drew says"i wont",Rick says.Drew gave Rick a hand getting into the vents.Rick took a flashlight with him,Drew checked the vents system to find Freddie,Freddie was above storage room.</p><p>Rick got told.he went to find Freddie,they heard a crash,Freddie had fallen from the vents,he was hanging onto it,his right shoulder had dislocated.he was in tears from the pain.he was slipping.he was hanging on by left hand.Rick found him so did Drew"Freddie,let go,I've got you",Drew says,Freddie does,instantly burying his head away,shaking with pain and tears."don't do that again"Freddie nodded.Drew sits him on the table in the storage room.Rick jumped down.Drew popped Freddie's shoulder back,making him cry.it was put in a sling."i'm sorry",Freddie finally says"its okay,don't do it again",Rick says.Freddie had managed to rip out the IV,he had bandaged his arm.</p><p> Drew took him to an exam room.they had to wait on CT.they got a spot.Freddie got an X ray of his shoulder"its okay,relax",Drew says from the other room.Freddie does.Freddie felt his shoulder go.Drew walked in with Rick.Drew popped it back in,he put a shoulder splint on Freddie's shoulder,doing it up around his chest area.he gave Freddie Tylenol for the pain.Freddie would have to stay in for the night.Drew set him up in a paediatric children's room with a bed,bright walls,comfy blanket."either me or papa will check on you later",Drew says,Freddie nodded.</p><p>Freddie decides to text Roger.....</p><p>(<em><strong>Roger</strong></em><em> Freddie)</em></p><p>
  <em>"hey Rog"</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"hey,whats up?"</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"stuck in hospital for the night"</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"why?"</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"dislocated shoulder,escaped,fainted,got into the vents,dislocated shoulder"</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"wow,man,did your new parents catch you?"</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Drew and rick?"</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"yeah"</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>"of course they did,twice,got a talking to from Rick the first time,dislocate my shoulder,its </em> <em>sympathy,i love them as my parents"</em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>"i am coming to see you,i got bailed from jail by John"</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"okay...see you soon"</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"kissy kissy Freddie"</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shut up!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Freddie was getting tired,he fell asleep,letting his phone drop onto the bed,Drew came in around <strong>10:00PM</strong>. he kissed Freddie's forehead and put the blanket on him."sleep well",he smiled.Freddie shifted a little.Drew stopped,he always hated waking up his husband and son.he left,quietly shutting the door."how is he?",Rick ashed"he's asleep Rick",Drew says,they kissed."i love you",they say.</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong>3:20AM</strong> </span> </em>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>Freddie was awake,he couldn't sleep through the night,he had woken up at around <strong>11:20PM.</strong> he laid in bed,texting Roger.he and Rog text back and forth.he gave up,tried to sleep.he couldn't,he yawned.this time Drew would usually get breakfast.he walked past Freddie's room"hey cub",he says.Freddie was tired,Freddie couldn't sleep."can't sleep?",Freddie nods."come get breakfast with me",Drew says,Freddie puts on a hoodie,he was topless with jogging bottoms on,they go and get breakfast.Rick joined them soon after.he ruffled Freddie's hair.Freddie had got it short.Freddie had got waffles.he went to the bathroom,to which the bathroom's didn't have smoke alarms in them.he sat in a stall,lit a cigarette and smoked it,wafting the smoke away.he put it out and binned it"we know you're in here",Rick says.Freddie stood on the toilet,hiding."come out",Drew says,he and rick left the bathroom.</p><p>Freddie ran,Rick and drew caught him,being careful of the dislocated shoulder. "cigarettes",Drew says,Freddie hands them over"lighter",rick says,Freddie does,letting out a defeated sigh.they took him home,sent him to his room,he brushed his teeth.Sat on his bed,knowing he was in trouble."Freddie Lincoln alister!",Drew yelled.Freddie walks downstairs.he sat at the table,Rick and drew opposite him"what you did last night was not okay,you know that,we worry about you,i might be a doctor,he's a cop,but we're your parents.we don't want you getting hurt",Drew says.</p><p>"you going into the vents,that was really not okay",Rick says."understand?",Drew asked,Freddie nodded,he went to his room,they hear the door slam shut."he'll be okay Drew",Rick says."I hope so",Drew sighs.Freddie was already guilty.Drew knocked on the door."Can i come in?",he asked.Freddie didn't answer.Drew opens the door."Freddie,you're not in trouble,we're only upset that you would do it",he says.Freddie looked up at him,tears in his eyes.his shoulder hurting.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>That night</strong>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p>Drew took Freddie to work with him,put him in an exam room,went to see to patients.Freddie climbed into the vents again,crawled around,trying to avoid his dad.he was careful this time."Drew!",TC yelled"yes TC",Drew answered"your son is in the vents again",TC says,mildly amused."that's the second time",Drew says.Rick walked over."already found him,he's over the storage room and on the move.",Rick says."I'll find him"TC says"be careful TC,he has an attitude,he will be guilty and not talk to you",Drew says.Rick and Drew kept track of TC and Freddie.Freddie was quick moving.he knew TC was after him.Freddie was above a trauma room on the fourth floor.</p><p>"<em>got him in sight </em>",TC says.</p><p>"<em>go for him T</em> ",Drew says,watching the cameras.</p><p>when...Freddie felt the panel beneath him break,he fell to the floor,landed on his right shoulder.</p><p>he heard a crack when he landed on it.TC jumped down,Drew came in,Freddie was calming himself down from the pain."Silly boy!",Drew scolds.Freddie was taken to X Ray,broken shoulder.then put under for surgery.Drew,TC and Scott did the surgery.After two hours,Freddie was taken to recovery and was waking up.Rick was in the room,Freddie's eyes darted over to the door,waiting for Drew to walk in,which he did."D dad?"came out of Freddie's sleep spoke mouth."i'm right here",Drew says."don't do that Freddie,you got hurt again",Rick says.Freddie nodded.</p><p>TC and Drew had fixed all vents so the panels couldn't be removed.Rick and Drew helped Freddie sit up making sure he couldn't move his shoulder so much.Freddie got morphine for the pain.he was in pain,he wanted attention,to scared to ask.Rick and Drew had breakfast with Freddie.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. My dad.......</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <b>San Antonio Memorial Hospital</b> </span> </em>
</p><p>Freddie was only waking up,Rick had stayed the night with Freddie."good morning cub",Rick says.Freddie yawned with a sleepy smile,Drew came in,gave Freddie a dose of morphine."morning",Drew says.Freddie yawns again."how's the pain?",Drew asked"better",Freddie says.they got breakfast together.They're a family,Freddie still hasn't met Drew's mom yet.Drew discharged Freddie,he and rick waited in the truck.the morphine was wearing off.Drew got in the truck,they drove home.Freddie went to rest in his room,to get of the pain out of his mind.</p><p>"honey?you okay?",Drew asked"mm",Freddie hums,minding his own business,doing homework .</p><p>after six months,Freddie got his cast off,Drew had taken him to work with him,Rick was working.Freddie was bored,he wanted to be cheeky and get into the vents,he knew he would be in trouble if he did.He was told to stay by the nurses station.Ragosa was busy around the hospital,Freddie took that chance to sneak away.be saw his dad walking to the nurses station,Freddie ran the other way,he went into an empty storage room,got into the vents.Before feeling a pull on his waist,he got out the grip and got into the vents,he crawled away quickly,it was his Rick he had kicked"BABY!",rick roared,Drew ran in,noticed the vent open"he did not",he says"he did",Rick says."rick go after him,i'll check the camera's",Drew says.</p><p>Rick got into the vents,they both knew the panel was going to break under Freddie at any moment.Drew found Freddie was above a storage room then to a trauma room then to the staff room.Rick saw him just as the panel under Freddie broke,Freddie fell,Rick caught him"I've got you",he says.Freddie was slipping.Drew ran in with Ragosa,Freddie slipped,falling,hitting his head off the panel,cutting his forehead.Drew caught him,carrying him.he put him in an exam room on the bed,he got out the lidocaine and stitches.Drew numbed the cut before stitching it.Rick came in,Ragosa behind him."drew,this is coming from your pay cheque",Ragosa says"i know"Drew says,already annoyed.he finished with Freddie,wiped away the blood,being gentle,Checked Freddie for any other injuries apart from a bump to the head,he was fine.</p><p>"i'm sorry",Freddie squeaked."its okay,stop going in the vents",Rick chuckled"i got bored",Freddie says."i told you to stay where Ragosa could keep an eye on you",Drew says"i know,i'm sorry",Freddie says.Drew and rick leave the room,Freddie was told to stay in the nurses station,in Ragosa's sight.</p><p>Freddie tried to sneak away got caught by Michael(ragosa).</p><p>Freddie was told to stay in sight but got away,Ragosa after him,Freddie hid in the vents,Ragosa had walked past him,Freddie dropped out and ran."oh no you don't",Ragosa smirked.Freddie got out of his grip and ran,he got into the vents,put the panel back,he crawled away quickly,Ragosa checked the camera's.he found Freddie heading to a storage room,Freddie looked down and backed away,Ragosa was there.he stayed there. Ragosa left to tell Drew what had happened,this time Drew and rick went into the vents to find Freddie,Freddie was above a family room with nobody there,he pushed the panel away,moved on until"Stop right there!",Roared rick,Freddie looked back,he was stuck.</p><p>he slipped and grabbed the vent,trying to pull himself up"papa,dad!",he screamed with tears down his cheeks.Rick got to him,grabbed him,Drew helped as well,he had jumped down,got a gurney"Freddie just drop",Drew says"i can't",Freddie whimpers."yes you can,let go",Drew says,Freddie does,falling onto the gurney.Rick behind him.Freddie bounced off it and onto the floor...."what did we tell you"Drew asked"Not to go in the vents",Freddie says chuckling nervously"exactly and to stay with who?",Rick asked"Ragosa",Freddie says."mmhmm",Drew hums,he helped up Freddie,checked him over. Ragosa kept Freddie in his office to keep an eye on him.Freddie stared out the window.wanting freedom,Ragosa was doing rounds with patients.Freddie left through the window,got breakfast.</p><p>"Freddie Lincoln Alister!",Ragosa yelled once noticing the teen was gone."found him",Rick says."freddie,stop wandering off",Rick warned.Freddie got a sharp smack to his bottom.as a warning."you can either stay in here or go with dad to see his patients",Rick gave him the choice"he's coming with me",Drew says.Drew kept Freddie in his sight.</p><p>Rick took Freddie home."do not leave",Rick warned"i wont",Freddie says.Rick left for work,Freddie stayed in the house.he put on the TV.saw his dads.he grabbed his jacket,caught a cab to the hospital,ran in,saw his dad"What are you doing here?",Drew asked,knowing why,he hugged Freddie."i got scared",Freddie says"i know",Drew says."i'm okay,rick and i didn't get hurt",he says.Rick came in shortly after,Drew rubs Freddie's back."did you get a cab here?",Rick asked,Freddie nods."that was dangerous Freddie,god knows what would've happened",Drew says"sorry",Freddie says."its alright",Drew smiled.</p><p>Rick and Freddie decided to mess about at home,play wrestling,when Rick accidentally landed on Freddie,breaking the persian's wrist."sorry",Rick says.he took freddie to the hospital."Rick,what did you do?",Drew asked"<em>he</em> broke my wrist",Freddie hissed at the pain.Drew took Freddie to CT,got an X ray of his wrist,"yup,broken",Drew says."at least you get a cool cast",he says. Freddie got his wrist in a cast,he chose Camo blue.Drew signed it then Rick,then topher,then Kenny,then Paul,then shannon,then Ragosa,then Molly,then Jordan and finally TC.Scott wasn't allowed.TC and Drew and Rick barely like Scott."oh come on guys!",Scott says,"this isn't funny!",he says"i know you've been with Annie",TC says.</p><p>Bella,Paul's sister came in,Drew and rick got her to babysit Freddie making sure he doesn't go into the vents."he what?",Bella says"he has a habit of going into the vents and getting hurt",Rick smirked"don't even think about it",Drew says,looking over his shoulder at Freddie."If he tries to,get Rick to deal with him",Drew says.Rick stayed in the cafeteria.Freddie sat on his bed in the kids ward of the hospital.Bella went to get them both breakfast,Freddie was quick to do what he told not to.he got into the vents."get down here!",Bella says."No!",Freddie says."Don't make me get Rick!",she threatened.Freddie giggled and crawled away.he's fifteen and cheeky.he acts like a little kid.Bella came back with Rick,Freddie was back on the bed.</p><p>"are you being good?",Rick asked,Freddie nodded proudly,getting a kiss to the cheek"love you too daddy",Freddie smiled.Rick left the room.Freddie was given Tylenol for the pain,it was only starting to kick in.he wasn't on an IV.they had breakfast.<strong>(Freddie had broke his left wrist).</strong> </p><p>he binned the remains of his food.he couldn't finish it.</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong>7:30AM</strong> </span> </em>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>Bella was talking to paul,Freddie was waking up.he had fallen asleep.he got into the vent."Not so fast",Paul and Bella say,Freddie's good leg was hanging,he got into the vent and smirked,they went to get rick and drew,Freddie got back onto the bed after putting the panel back."good morning to you too",Rick says.Drew came in after an exhausting shift."what so important rick and i had to be woken?",he groaned"Freddie keeps going into the vents",Bella says"did you?",Drew asked"No i didn't",Freddie lied."check the camera's",Paul says"camera's are down",rick says."i checked earlier",he says."i'll be back",Drew says.Freddie giggles."we love you",Rick says"love you too!",Freddie calls.</p><p>they got the Camera's up again.Rick wasn't happy,Freddie was lying to him." FREDDIE LINCOLN ALISTER!!!!!!",Rick yelled.Oh no.Freddie hid in Ragosa's office.trying to hide from Rick."Ragosa,you seen Freddie",Drew asked"No",Ragosa says,knowing where he was."he's in your office?",Drew asked"hiding from Rick",Ragosa says.Rick checked everywhere.</p><p>"where is he?",he asked"he's gone home",Drew says. Ragosa went to his office,Freddie was having a panic attack due to fear and yelling.Drew came in,shut the door and locked in"Freddie,look at me",he says,the persian does.rick kicked the door in,Freddie was on the verge of fainting.he fainted.waking up after a shot of Adrenaline and Tylenol."hey cub",Drew says."you're okay,you had a panic attack",he added.Rick stood in the doorway."Freddie",he says.he showed Drew the camera footage."so you did go into the vents",Drew says"I'm sorry",Freddie says.they made sure Ragosa kept Freddie in his sight.Ragosa turned his back,Freddie was in the vents again."get down here!",Ragosa says.Freddie giggled cheekily and crawled away,minding his broken wrist. </p><p>Rick was in the vents just after being told what happened.Freddie was above the nurses station,not knowing that two of the panels were loose.Freddie was careful and crawled further before the panels broke,leaving Freddie hanging,he pulled himself back up and crawled away from rick."Freddie!",Rick says,that started the boy,Freddie fell,drew happened to walk by,catching Freddie"Stop going in the vents",Drew says."sorry ",Freddie giggles,Rick jumped down.Freddie had been dating a girl,Mary.</p><p>They got home,Freddie invites Mary over,they studied in the living room,"Major heel!",Freddie says,Major sniffed at Mary detecting something off."Turn out your pockets!",Rick yelled from the kitchen.Drew came in,Rick had come out the kitchen."turn them out!",Rick roared."why",she says,sneering back at Rick slightly</p><p>"I'm a cop",Rick grinned.Mary does,stiffening after,a baggie of weed,pot brownies."how could you Mary",Freddie says.rick and Drew left the room."I LOVED YOU!",Freddie yelled at her"i could never love a freak like you,i only used you",she spat.Rick got his pistol out in case."get out Mary",Freddie spat.she pushed him,breaking the prosthetic,Freddie puts on his spare prosthetic.Rick came in,Major by his side."drop the knife",he says.Freddie kicked the back of Mary's leg with his good leg,grabbing the knife."Get out!",Rick roared at her.Mary left,Freddie was shaking.Rick brought him into a hug.</p><p>"you shouldn't have to see that",Rick says.he got rid of the drugs.Freddie calmed down.He was outside by the pool.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Trampoline accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Freddie has an accident on his trampoline,Rick rushes him to the hospital.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Freddie had been playing on the trampoline,when he fell,tumbling,Rick ran to pick him up,took him inside.he called an ambulance.Drew ran in.along with other paramedics."what happened?",Drew asked"trampoline did",Rick says.Freddie was taken to the hospital,he's on a spinal board,head blocks stopping him from moving his head.he was scared to be honest."Its gonna be okay Freddie",Drew says.they got to the hospital,took him for a CT scan."you're doing well",Drew says over the mic.Freddie was put in a trauma room.His X ray results came back.Drew looked them over with TC.Freddie was lucky he hadn't snapped his spine or neck.</p><p>Freddie looked at his dad"be lucky you haven't snapped your spine or neck",Drew says. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Fun in the vents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Freddie likes to mess about in the hospital vents against his parents wishes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong>San Antonio memorial hospital</strong> </span> </em>
</p><p>Freddie had climbed into the vents,not aware a couple of panels were loose and about to break.he realised this after getting above a storage room away from where his parents were.he fell through the panels,landing on his left arm,he heard a bad snap in his arm.he lay on the floor,holding his arm,he was crying in pain.his parents were trying to find him.TC found him first,helped him sit up against the wall."i'm not gonna leave Freddie,i promise",TC says.keeping the persian's arm in place."it it hurts T",Freddie sniffled"i know it does",TC says.</p><p>TC calmed down Freddie.he took Freddie to a trauma room,laying him on the bed."keep your arm on your chest,okay?",TC says,Freddie nodded.TC got Jordan and Ragosa."Ragosa,go find Drew and Rick",TC says.Ragosa went to find them while TC and Jordan checked Freddie over.Drew and rick came in."we've told you not to climb in the vents",Rick says."rick,i don't think now's the time to be scolding him",TC says.</p><p>"he's hurt,possibly broken arm in three places",Jordan says.they took him to X Ray."just what i thought",Jordan says."broken in three places",she says,they took him to surgery,Freddie was out after a minute.</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong>Four hours later,after surgery</strong> </span> </em>
</p><p>Freddie was now out of surgery,resting in Recovery.with his casted left arm on a couple of pillows.he was waking up,post op.Drew was sat next to him."dad?",Freddie croaked,looking over to where Drew was sitting."how're you feeling?",Drew asked"sore,i'm sorry",Freddie says."don't do it again,you gave us a fright",Drew says,kissing Freddie's forehead,Rick came in."how's my little boy?",he asked"sore",Freddie says.Drew sat up the bed,TC came in."you're in big trouble mister",Drew says to him all the while Rick was trying not to yell.</p><p>Freddie was still sore,considering the broken arm."you're grounded once we get home",Rick spoke up.Freddie nods</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Check up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Freddie has to be given a medical check up,but fights his dad(Drew)and TC against it,ends up in restraints</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Freddie:17</p><p>
  <em><strong>San Antonio Memorial Hospital</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Cub!its check up day!",Drew calls,Rick had left for work already."No dad!",Freddie whined.he got in the truck with his dad after getting dressed and brushing his teeth.its has to be done,cub",Drew says.they got to San Antonio Memorial,TC came out."already fighting you?",he asks Drew"yep,he's in a mood",Drew says"No,i'm not",Freddie says."alright,hop on",Drew says,he had Freddie on his back.taken to a Trauma room,TC and Drew in the room."breathe in cub",Drew says while listening to Freddie's breathing.the 17 year old started fighting drew,TC had to hold down Freddie while the restraints were used,Jordan walked in with Rick.</p><p>"What's he done?",Rick asked."you know the usual when it comes to check ups",Drew says.they kiss.Freddie was fighting TC,"Freddie Lincoln Alister!",Drew raised his voice.Sedation was used,to calm down Freddie.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>